


Play time with Gabriel

by Hey_Ass_Butt15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caning, Gabriel is Kinky, Multi, Sammy wants in, Smut, So are you ;), this is basically porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15737634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Ass_Butt15/pseuds/Hey_Ass_Butt15
Summary: One of the sexiest things ive written in a while, You and Gabe decide to have some fun and Sammy joins in unexpectedly. Have fun reading i sure had fun writing.





	Play time with Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing im publishing so any constructive criticism or even requests for things you want me to write would be great, basically if you read it id appreciate any form of comment thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy

The boys had asked me to stay with Gabriel while they checked out a small local case. I was sitting in the library keeping Gabriel company while he snooped around, my phone buzzed. I turned it over on the desk to see who it was, my friend (best friends/n) teasing me, ‘so you enjoying spending time with the guy you so desperately want to fuck lmao’ but before I could reply Gabriel snatched the phone from my hand, “You got something you wanna tell me doll?” v  
My face flushed red and I quickly took my phone back. He chuckled and moved closer to me, leaning his body over mine, “Nothing that you don’t already know Gabe.” I said trying to mask my slight arousal.   
“Really because I think we should put on some smooth jazz and hope we finish before dumb and dumber get back.” A large smirk spread across his face as he spoke. My arousal growing I decided to take him up on his offer,  
“Well if you’re up for it maybe dumb or dumber can get involved.” I threw back at him the sexual tension in the air becoming more apparent. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, into his arms.   
“Mh I didn’t know you were that kinky doll.” He whispered in my ear, I stood on my tiptoes and whispered back,  
“That’s just the beginning.” The smirk on his face have developed into an evil grin as he slipped the straps of my vest off of my shoulders. I bought my arms up to unbutton his shirt,  
“Did I say you could move? No that’s right whore you do what I tell you, when I tell you.” He growled, his new tone sexier than before. “Are you gonna be my little slut to play with, do anything I tell you?” he growled again, I gulped in anticipation,  
“Yes sir.” I said innocently, his hand pulling the rest of my clothing off of my body. He pushed me over the edge of the table and snapped his fingers and I waited in anticipation,  
“For your little misconduct earlier im gonna have to punish you doll.” Suddenly a stinging pain shot across my ass forcing a moan from my mouth, I looked behind me to see Gabriel holding a cane. He struck me once again continuing to pull wanton moans from my mouth, “Start counting doll.” Gabe whispered in my ear biting it before continuing to punish me.   
“One…mh…two…mh…three…mh…four.” Fifteen strokes later he pulls me up by my hair and helped me onto the desk.   
“On your elbows and knees whore.” He teased, twisting my hair around his fist and pulling it back sharply. Once I was in his desired position I heard his zipper, he waited for a few moments toying with me before I felt him enter me, his movements slow and exactly the opposite of what I needed. I whined. He stopped completely and snapped his fingers again. He reached forward and placed a red ball gag in my mouth securing it around my head with the buckle.   
“There you go, no more complaints from my little cumslut.” He teased, continuing to go painfully slow. I bucked my hips trying to encourage him to go faster he caved and began pounding me and I knew I was going to regret in the morning but right now it was so fucking good. My moans were muffled from the gag but still equally as loud.   
We both heard the bunker door swing open and Gabe stopped immediately.   
“Hello.” Sam called out, Gabe leaned down and whispered in my ear,  
“Sam would get so hard seeing you all submissive and needy, should we invite him to play doll?” I nodded vigorously just wanting him to keep fucking me.   
“Hey Moose, were in the library.” He called out, us both anticipating his reaction. Gabe left me exposed as he zipped his jeans back up. Sam walked in and dropped his shopping bag, tantalized by the sight in front of him,  
“She’ll do anything you want moose, she’s here to please.” He laughed seeming pleased with himself. Sam didn’t say anything still stricken with shock. “I’ve heard you talking to Dean, the things you wanna do, you’re as kinky as our little cumslut here.” He teased smacking my ass. Sam removed his jacket and slowly made his way over to me, he reached his hand to my head and took the gag off.   
“So you’ll do anything?” He asked, his shock and arousal present in his voice,  
“Yes sir.” I replied giving him the puppy dog eyes.   
“Okay.” He said to himself. He reached over to my head again twisting my hair around his fist and pulling me off of the table,” Then you’re gonna go for a golden shower slut.” He dragged me to the shower and forced me onto my knees. “Are you gonna take my jeans off or what?” I immediately started unbuckling his belt, sliding out of its loops and pulling his jeans to his ankles. He pulled his hard dick out of his boxers, “Open.” He commanded, increasing my desire for him. He held his dick in his hand and started pissing on me a different side to him appeared and a devilish grin appeared on his face. Once he was satisfied he stepped out and turned on the shower cleaning me for the rest of his plans. After taking his jeans off from around his ankles he turned the shower off. He grabbed my wet hair and yanked me up, dragging me back to his bedroom, Gabriel just following and enjoying the show. He threw me onto his bed, “Head down ass up whore.” He ordered. I quickly complied whilst trying to hear what Sam was whispering to Gabriel. I heard the snap of Gabriel’s fingers and Sam returned with bondage tape and a vibrator, I was aroused beyond belief. He taped my wrists together and tossed the vibrator to the side. He pushed his rock hard dick inside of me, “Fuck you’re so tight (y/n).” He moaned increasing his pace. He grabbed my hair tugging it backwards forcing a wanton moan from my mouth. My moans got louder and louder as I came closer to the edge, I was screaming as I came, “Excuse me did I say you could cum you dirty little whore.” Sam growled yanking my hair again.  
“No sir.” I moaned back nervously seeing his evil grin once again.   
“I’ll have to punish a disobedient slut like you.” He continued to fuck me harder than before I felt every inch of him inside of me and knew that I would be walking funny tomorrow. He reached over to the vibrator and put it on the highest setting, holding it against me. I came over and over so many times I lost count, my eyes started watering from the over stimulation.   
“Are you crying slut? Are you crying because it’s too much? Well maybe you’ll think about that the next time you cum before I say you can.” He growled again. My legs were trembling uncontrollably and my moans were louder than thunder. Sam finally stopped when he released inside of me. We were both panting uncontrollably and I looked over to Gabriel who was in the corner holding a camera,   
“Don’t worry doll it’s for my own personal stash.” He chuckled once more. Sam took the tape off of, he helped me get cleaned up. Sam grabbed me one of his t-shirts and I put some underwear on,  
“Didn’t know you liked being a dirty little whore.” He joked, I shot him a dirty look with a smirk,  
“If you tell Dean I swear I will end your life.” I retorted with a giggle.


End file.
